runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Athenian Supremacy
Athenian Supremacy is a casual, role-playing clan that is active in both Free-to-play and Pay-to-play worlds. Any user who wishes to join Athenian Supremacy must have a combat level of 110+.The clan requires all clan members to be active and helpful in all clan activities, and encourages each member to have a wholesome experience in all facets of Runescape. Athenian Supremacy is a rebirth of the principles established previously in the clan Runescape Revival, but has since surpassed RR in every way possible. The owner of Athenian Supremacy is Chase Mr. Chase was named owner after The Fall of Scuba. ur mom Origins After the crippling inactivity and eventual collapse of Runescape Revival, Scuba 77, along with Chase Mr and several other advisors, decided to create a new clan that would build from the precedent they initially established. Scuba and Chase identified the problems within Runescape Revival. They discovered the issues caused by the sheer size of the four hundred and fifty member clan, and decided that clan leadership and ranking needed to be improved. They began to draft a new system of clan hierarchy. Throughout months of discussion, Scuba and Chase conversed with their clanmates and several other clan leaders, and eventually established Athenian Supremacy. Scuba 77 was named Owner, and Mr Chase Deputy Owner, however both hold similar amounts of power. Scuba was to handle big picture issues concerning the budding clan, while Chase focused more specifically clan activity details. They recruited previous leaders from Runescape Revival including Skeptic Moon, Denkmal, ChefCookie3, and TakeOff21. The clan's name originated from the Delian League in ancient Athens, and their innovation in political and social structure. The accomplishments of the Athenians directly parallels the ambition of what Athenian Supremacy aims to achieve. Activity Members of Athenian Supremacy can most likely be found in Varrock Square in World 3. The Supremacy partakes in activities such as clan wars, bossing, bar parties, wilderness exploration/camping, and RuneScape world events. The clan chat in Athenian Supremacy is very active, and members are always willing to help others in questing, skilling, etc. Athenian Supremacy aims to offer every member a wholesome clan experience, that can be both fruitful to every clansmen, but also to the clan itself. Every Athenian is expected to recruit and participate in designated clan events/meetings, so that the clan can grow as a community. Hierarchy Owner: Chase Mr became leader of Athenian Supremacy after The Fall of Scuba. The Owner is responsible for both the big picture aspects of the clan and the minor details. Co-Owner: The position of co-owner was retired after Chase Mr was named Owner. This position was at one time in charge of the smaller details of the clan, such as Deputy Owner: The current deputy owner of Athenian Supremacy is The Theorist, previously known as ChefCookie3. The Deputy Owner's job is to support the Owner and is trusted with a majority of clan activity. Apart from the Owner/Co-owner, the Deputy is the most respected person in the clan. Event Organizer: Athenian Supremacy has several event organizers, all of whom are responsible for organizing clan events and activity. Overseers: The overseers have high ranks and are responsible for the clan when the Owner and Deputy are gone. They lead recruiting and offer help and services to their fellow clansmen. Clansmen: The Clansmen are the rest of Athenian Supremacy. They are responsible for the recruitment and activity in the clan, and are expected to hold up the values and virtues of Athenian Supremacy with the utmost pride. These men and women are the most important part of the Athenian experience. Elders' Union The Elders' Union was an alliance involving the clans of World 3. Scuba 77 suggested the Union to his fellow clan leaders as a way to promote clan peace and protect World 3 from those trying to take it. The members of the Elders' Union were: Scuba 77 and Chase Mr - Athenian Supremacy : Deputies: The Logichode and The Theorist Lollie - Fallen Pride : Deputy: The Author Roger Wolf King Bumi Emporer Vocho - Rome's Legion At first the Union succeded in keeping the peace in World 3. However, as Scuba slowly began to take a more authoritative approach to his foreign affairs, the Union started to fall apart. He refused to assist Rome in the Persian-Roman Conflict and even attempted to go to war with FireNation, led by Iroh IV. Finally, during the third Union meeting, the topic of Lanclot455 came up. Lanclot had recently come out from a spell of inactivity, and was leading the clan Empire of Tyrus. After Fallen Pride suggested Lance's inclusion into the Elders' Union, Scuba outright refused. More arguing followed, until Fallen Pride declared war on Athenian Supremacy. Scuba declined, but withdrew his alliance from Fallen Pride and the Union. This conflict completely disbanded the peace that the leaders tried to keep, and prompted the mutiny and Fall of Scuba 77. The Fall Shortly after Fallen Pride's declaration of war, many clans began calling for Scuba 77 to step down as Owner of the Supremacy. If he did not, they said, there would be war in World 3. On March 14th, The Logician, an Athenian deputy, held a meeting with Lanclot455. In the meeting they discussed the standoff between Fallen pride and the Supremacy, and Lance saw the true cause of the distrubance of peace in World 3; Scuba, himself. Fearing a global war, Lance and Logichode began constructing plans to have Scuba overthrown from his own clan. Chase Mr was to be named the next Owner of Athenian Supremacy. Another meeting was called with Chase, The Theorist, Lanclot455, and The Logician within Varrock Palace. In this meeting, The Logician began inacting his right as a Deputy Owner to depose Scuba 77: :: "By my right as Deputy Owner in Athenian Supremacy, I hereby move to depose Scuba 77. All those with similar rights, say 'aye'......And again by my right as Deputy Owner in Athenian Supremacy, I name Chase Mr as the next Owner of Athenian Supremacy. All those with similar rights say 'aye'." When it was decided, and Chase Mr was named leader of the Supremacy, the new age of World 3 had begun.